Where I Belong
by Mrs.DamonSalvator95
Summary: Mouse has been at her happiest since joining the Eco's. She goes on a scouting trip with Hawk as they haven't heard much activity from the city lately. Mouse hopes in stumbling into Salene and the other Mallrats, but most of all; to find her brother. *Re-written*


**Disclaimer- I do not own The Tribe. The Tribe was thought of and created by Ray Thompson with the help of Harry Duffin.**

**Copy write of Cloud 9 production.**

Chapter 1:- Thoughts and Feelings

It had been nine months since Mouse had joined the Eco's, nine months she'd spent hunting, fishing and learning how to live with the earth. The Eco's had become her family, just as the Mallrats had been once. She often pondered about how her old family were and if they were safe. On the trips away from camp, there were many rumors about the Mallrats and word of the New World they were creating. There were stories of how Mega was evil and was slowly fencing off the city she'd left behind. Mouse worried about the Mallrats and hoped they were well, but she never dreamed of leaving to go in search for them. As long as they had each other, she figured they'd be okay.

Mouse had become close to Hawk and the others. They treated her as their own and catered to her needs as she was very young. Despite her age, she did what the other Eco's did.

Hawk became a father like figure and would never let her out of his sight unless she was with another remember of the tribe.

Mouse enjoyed the trips away from camp. They would sleep out under the stars with a full belly and warm fire. Wherever they went, Mouse went too. They had scouting parties that were gone for a number of days at a time, collecting anything they could eat or use. These rarely ever happened as they had everything they needed right at camp.

Most of all, Mouse enjoyed the fresh country air and not a can opener in sight. This was the life, she thought one night, watching the bright stars twinkle. She stared at them in wonder, wondering what was up there. The stars sure were bright out here. In the city, the electricity and lights was a sheet preventing them from seeing its true beauty. She could never go back, not now.

She hoped to see her old friends some day, but knew it may not happen.

The Techno's seemed to have left the camp alone since their last 'visit'. Or rather, they were not able to find the camp.

When Mouse had first joined the Eco's, she was told not to go off alone, as it would be difficult finding her way back. After many trips away from camp, at long last she could find her way without a second thought.

Hawk was sitting beside her, trying to catch dinner for the four of them. Mouse, Hawk and two other males had joined on this trip. Mouse was curious to see the city for herself, but had no intentions on going back. She just wanted a glimpse. Mouse also secretly hoped to magically run into Salene on this visit.

Mouse began to daydream of their reunion.

"Mouse?" Hawk asked, noticing her absence. She shook her head.

"Sorry Hawk…I was just thinking." She smiled watching the stream flow.

"About your friends?" he guessed, pulling up the improvised line.

Mouse nodded, watching in silence. "I just miss them, that's all."

"We wouldn't blame you if you wanted to go back…you'd always be welcome." Hawk offered, placing another bit of dried eel into his line.

"No, no. I love it here. I love the Eco's." she gazed up at him, showing him she had no desire to live in the city again.

He smiled then gave a chuckle.

"And we love you too Mouse. We love having you there." Mouse smiled, looking out across the stream. "Well it doesn't look like I'll catch anything tonight. The berries will suffice for now."

Mouse helped herself to some berries, while thinking about old times.

Salene was walking back through the city after looking, and failing to find Ryan. She walked around a corner only to find a small frightened child sitting by herself on the streets.

"Hello." Salene had said, sincerity in her voice. Mouse said nothing, too scared to say anything as the stranger walked up to her. Salene knelt down so she was at Mouse's level.

"What's your name?" she asked, wondering what a child was doing out in the cold.

"It's okay, I'm a friend." She felt her forehead, discovering Mouse had a fever.

"You've got a fever, we should get you inside…" Mouse sat still, not wanting to talk to the red headed lady. "Are you alone? Is there somebody else with you?" she asked, pointing out that she was alone. Of course, Mouse knew her brother Charlie was watching from the shadows.

"Don't feel like talking huh?" Salene sighed. Mouse shook her head. It was true; she was never much of a talker, let alone talking to strangers.

"Listen, I'm gonna help you. Will you come with me?" Mouse gave in, knowing she and her brother could no longer live out here. She wanted a home and by following Salene, she could have one again. Mouse took the woman's hand and followed by her side back to her home.

They arrived at the mall to find it empty. Salene called out for her friends, but no one answered.

"I guess they must be out looking for food or something." She guessed, leading Mouse further into the mall. She froze when she heard a noise from somewhere within the mall, but then realized it must have been Charlie.

"I know your there!" Salene cautioned, taking slow steps towards the noise. Charlie appeared from inside a room, before running towards them both and tugged on his sisters arm. Before she could do anything, he ran back to his hiding place, hoping Mouse would follow.

"I'm Salene..." she said, kindness in her voice. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Do you think I'm going to hurt your little friend?" she asked, crouching down slightly. Mouse gazed up at the kind lady before letting go of her hand to join her brother. Charlie hugged her protectively while realization swept over Salene.

"Your not friends, your brother and sister." She smiled, touched by the bond between them.

Mouse sighed, coming back to reality. "I miss you guys…I miss you Charlie…" She sighed again looking up at the darkening sky. "I'll find you Charlie, somehow…someday." Mouse rolled over before drifting off to sleep.

**AN:- A lot better than last time huh? I think so anyway. I went back to third person as its what I am best at. For those who like the story before, I am terribly sorry. Anyhow, I hope this makes up for it. Ideas and criticism are welcome and very much appreciated. Thank you for reading.**

##Keep the dream alive!


End file.
